smurfenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Grote Smurf
De Grote Smurf is een oude en de wijste Smurf. Hij is de vrolijke leider van alle Smurfen en moet oppassen op hen. Hij heeft altijd een oplossing voor alle problemen. Hij wordt herkend aan zijn witte baard, rode muts en rode broek. Meestal komt Brilsmurf bij hem klagen als de Smurfen weer iets doen. Brilsmurf ziet hem als zijn grote voorbeeld en hoopt ook dat hij ooit de Grote Smurf zal opvolgen. Grote Smurf is daarnaast een groot tovenaar die vaak in zijn laboratorium werkt. Hij maakt vaak drankjes om dingen te verbeteren, en kan dan soms ook bezig zijn met moeilijke experimenten. Hij weet vaak aan Gargamel te ontsnappen. Hij is 542/543 jaar oud. Rol Strips Grote Smurf komt in elke strip uit de reeks voor. Zijn debuut was in De Zwarte Smurfen. Dat was de eerste strip van de Smurfen. Tekenfilm Grote Smurf doet al vanaf de eerste aflevering mee. Hij komt vaak voor in de tekenfilm, maar niet in elke aflevering. Er zijn ook filmpjes waar hij niet in voorkomt. In de eerste seizoenen wordt er wel eens aan hem gevraagd of het nog ver is. Meestal zegt hij dan dat het niet ver meer is. Maar als het hem voor de zoveelste keer gevraagd wordt zegt hij: "Ja, het is nog hééééél ver!". Als hij ergens verbaasd over is zegt hij: "Verbazend, gewoon(weg) verbazend)". Toen Opasmurf na 500 jaar terugkeerde naar het Smurfendorp, maakte Grote bekend dat hij Opa's zoon is en dat Opa voor hem de leider van de Smurfen was. In de Nederlandse versie van de tekenfilm praat hij eerst met de stem van Ger Smit. Deze stem klonk als de stem van een oude man. Later sprak hij met die van Carol van Herwijnen. Daar had hij eerst een mannenstem, maar sinds seizoen 7 sprak hij bekakt (maar nog niet op het begin). 3Ds-film In de film hij hij net zo als in de tekenfilm en stripserie. Maar hier is hij 546 jaar oud in plaats van 542 of 543. Hij moet hier een sterrenkijker zien te vinden om de Smurfen terug te brengen naar hun dorp. In de Nederlandse versie van de film werd zijn stem verzorgd door Jack Wouterse (in trailer: Hero Muller), de Vlaamse door Anton Cogen. Relaties Brilsmurf Brilsmurf is Grote Smurfs assistent. Brilsmurf denkt dat hij Grote Smurfs beste vriend is en ziet hem als zijn voorbeeld. Hij wil ook zijn opvolger worden. Smurfin Grote Smurf lijkt niet echt verliefd te zijn op de Smurfin, zoals de andere Smurfen. Smurfin is vaak één van de eerste Smurfen die hem om raad vraagt ("O Grote Smurf, wat moeten we nu doen?" bijv.). De rest van de Smurfen Grote Smurf is een goede leider en dat vinden de andere Smurfen ook. Ze vragen hem vaak om hulp als er problemen zijn. Grote Smurf is vrij aardig tegen de Smurfen en noemt ze ook "zijn kleine Smurfjes". Gargamel Gargamel en Grote Smurf zijn al een lange tijd elkaars aartsvijanden. Grote Smurf schakelt snel hulp in als Gargamel weer een Smurf te pakken heeft. Als hij zelf ook tussen de gevangen Smurfen zit weet hij altijd wel weer Gargamel te verslaan en de Smurfen te redden. Omnibus Omnibus en Grote Smurf zijn zo'n beetje elkaars beste vrienden. Grote Smurf gaat wel eens naar Omnibus toe om schaak te spelen of om raad te vragen als hij ergens mee zit. In andere talen Naam in andere talen *Engels: Papa Smurf *Frans: Grand Schtroumpf (oorspronkelijke naam) *Duits: Papa Schlümpf *Spaans: Papá Pitufo *Italiaans: Grande Puffo *Portugees: Grande Estrumpfe *Braziliaans-Portugees: Papai Smurf *Pools: Papa Smerf *Fries: Grutte Smurf *Drents/Twents: Grôotn Smurf *Zweeds: Gammelsmurf *Fins: Suursmurffi *Deens: Gammelsmølf *Noors: Gammelsmurfen *Hongaars: Törpapa *Japans: パパスマーフ (Papasumāfu) *Chinees: 爸爸蓝精灵 (Bà ba lán jīnglíng) *Arabisch: بابا سنفور *Hebreeuws: דרדסבא (Dardasaba) *Kroatisch: Papa Štrumpf *Catalaans: Gran Barrufet *Grieks: Μπαμπαστρούμφ *Esperanto: Granda Smurfo *Gallicisch: Gran Pitufo *Tsjechisch: Taťka Šmoula *Turks: Şirin Baba/Baba Sirin *Vietnamees: Tí Vua Stemacteur in andere talen *Engels: Don Messick (tekenfilm), Jonathan Winters (3D-film) *Frans: Gérard Hernandez (tekenfilm), Gérard Hernandez (3D-film, Frankrijk), Vincent Davy (3D-film, Québec) *Duits: Wolf Rahtjen (tekenfilm), Reiner Schöne (3D-film) *Spaans: Francisco Colmenero (tekenfilm), Javier Franquelo (3D-film, Spanje), Armando Rendiz (3D-film, Latijns-Amerika) *Italiaans: Elio Pandolfi (tekenfilm), Gino Pagnani (tekenfilm), Tonino Accolla (tekenfilm), Arturo Dominici (tekenfilm), Gianni Musy (3D-film) *Zweeds: Per Sandborgh (tekenfilm), Gunnar Ernblad (3D-film) *Fins: Jukka Voutilainen (tekenfilm), Risto Aaltonen (3D-film) *Pools: Wesław Michnikowski (tekenfilm), Zygmunt Sierakowski (tekenfilm), Andrzej Gawroński (3D-film) *Russisch: Sergei Parshin (3D-film) *Hebreeuws: Dov Reiser (3D-film) Trivia *Grote Smurf komt zowel voor in de stripserie als in de tekenfilm serie. *In het Engels heet hij Papa Smurf, dit betekent niet "vader Smurf". Categorie:Smurf Categorie:Personage uit de tekenfilm Categorie:Personage uit de stripserie Categorie:Personage Categorie:Personage uit de film